Harry Potter and the Final Kombat
by Jodnecroman
Summary: After dieing in the final battle with Voldemort, Harry gets a new chance at life. The only stipulation he is given is that to live, He must stop the forces of Outworld and win Mortal Kombat. On hold until I get a new apartment with an internet connection.
1. Chapter 1

At two different places within the verse known as Earthrealm. Two very different people had reached the same conclusion to two very different situations. One was a boy who felt like he had the entire world on his shoulders and the other was a god who very nearly quite literally did. The boy sat in front of the mirror of Erised at his school on a very cold night, looking back over everyone he had lost to this horrible war. The god needed no such mirror, but did the same thing.

The boy grieved for the loss of his parents when he was only one, the loss of his godfather, and the loss of his mentor who all stood in the mirror, smiling happily at him. The god grieved for the loss of the greatest champion Earthrealm had ever seen to the damn deception.

The boy, named Harry Potter, who seemed to be both gifted and damned by fate itself, left the room and began walking the castle of Hogwarts. He had taken to doing this at night when he was in one of his introspective moods. He often pondered life and why it was good to some people and horrible to others, while dodging Filch and that damned wretched cat of his. He often grew quite jealous of his friends for having families that loved them, while all he had were an aunt and uncle who despised his very being. Maybe he was just a freak or maybe he was just put here to put an end to a mad man, though Ginny would chase him like a cursed bludger if she heard him say that. He had to distance himself from Ginny because of it. He had to watch from a distance, under a damned invisibility cloak, as his two best friends in the world got married. He knew there would be no peaceful reprieve for him. He hated his life.

The thunder god, Rayden, began walking the mean streets of various areas of Earthrealm. This was his habit when he had to much to think about and tonight was no different as he walked the streets of Hong Kong. He knew the final tournament was at hand. He knew the Earthrealm's best fighters were the at the top of their game so to speak. What his major problem right now was, without Lui Kang, will it be enough. The forces of Shao Kahn were massing and all they waited on was the first sign that it was time to invade. Then there were the others from Earthrealm that usually sought to undo things. Kano, the tekunin ninja: Cyrax and Sektor, and others. Kabal and his Black Dragons usually went to the highest bidder. All he had really were Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuai, maybe Scorpion and the Shaira Ryu if he felt like it, Sonya Blade, Jackson Briggs, and John Carlton. He laughed to himself as he though of the frustration that Jax and Johnny Cage would be put through at the use of their real names.

Harry began to smile as he did think of what and who he had left. Remus Lupin, the werewolf who was his last tie to his parents and his wife Nymphadora. He laughed at the though of her telling everyone to call her Nym now because her last name was no long Tonks. He knew also that he could turn to Ron and Hermione for anything, but didn't dare now that they had their own happiness. Asking Ginny was right out and he needed to put her behind him. Maybe she'd marry Dean or Seamus and be happy. Another generation of Weasleys or Thomas' or Finnigans. The last thing the world needed was another Potter.

They finally both stopped. Harry Standing on top of the astronomy tower and Rayden standing on top of a lightning rod on the tallest sky scraper in the city. The both stood looking reflectively at the moon. Its peaceful existence. It never had to worry about anyone fighting over it like some prize. It was just there to bring man a reminder of what peace really was and to shine its splendor over a distraught world. Harry and Rayden both sighed as they realized anymore thought was useless. Harry turned back and walked into the castle and Rayden formed into a bolt of lightning and disappeared into the sky.

As they both grieved and thought back over all that had happened in the past decade, they both looked up and said to no one but them selves, "The time is almost here..."


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke rose up from the school as the fires raged. The final battle for the fate of all England had begun. On one side stood the vastly out numbered united forces of the light, and on the other side stood the Death Eaters who were nearly 300 strong. Harry battled his way through them all, taking down as many as he could. He'd been the victim of no less than fifty killing curses, but the prophecy held true and each one had reflected.

He'd even gone so far as using himself as a human shield to save others from a sure death. The castle was even helping in the fight by just simply refusing to fall. Harry took one last glance at the castle that had been his only real home. The place where he had grown up, made friends, and even fallen in love. Now the only thing that mattered was keeping her standing.

Harry turned and faced down the most feared dark lord ever. The one that truly had no care about the lives of others and placed no value on love itself. The Dark Lord Voldemort...

Harry cracked a wise ass smirk as he knew he might not win, but that wasn't gonna stop him from taking him down a peg or two first. "Hey Tom!, I got a present for you!"

"What could you possibly give him that could save your life Potter?" Voldermort asked with a sneer that made Malfoy look like an amateur. Voldemort knew he was on top of this battle. Superior numbers, superior skills, he had it all.

"This," Harry said while producing a bag and throwing it at Tom with every intention of hitting him with it.

Voldemort opened the bag and, for the first time in years, felt fear wrack him. He laid eyes on the Gaunt family ring, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the head of Nagini, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the cup of Hufflepuff, all of which now ruined and utterly destroyed. Voldemort was afraid. He was mortal now.

Harry saw fear in his opponent, he also saw that fear turn slowly into rage and Harry could only think of his uncle at the time. Thats when Harry realized that he wasn't afraid.

"This changes nothing Potter! I am still more powerful than you! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs and Harry dodged it, he seeker reflexes paid off again.

"Did I hit a nerve Tom? Nice curse by the way, Allow me to retort. Sectusempra!" Harry unleashed the spell to a surprised Voldemort, who barely dodged. The spell caught his empty hand and claimed his entire left arm with it.

Taking a moment to cauterize the wound, Voldemort decided that Potter might actually be a threat, so he decided to forgo the small talk and just unleashed into his spell work. To his even more growing surprises that day, Harry matched him spell for spell.

The battle was the greatest bit of dueling anyone had ever seen, both sides neither giving an inch. Eventually all the side battles stopped and just watched like children around a schoolyard fight. Though the crowd was dumbfounded, the fighting was brilliant and well executed. A near miss there, an underhanded attack there. It was like watching two true masters. It was clear to all that were watching that Harry Potter had surpassed Albus Dumbledore.

After what seemed like forever both combatants backed off for a moment to rest. "Had enough yet Tom?"

"I won't stop until you are dead Potter," Voldemort said between deep breaths.

Ginny Weasley had had enough of watching the man she loved fight for his life. She sought to give Harry the edge he needed to win the fight. She climbed a tree that was near by to give her a clear shot. She knew she couldn't kill him but she thought her could disable him enough to give Harry the win. She leveled her wand and aimed for the back of Voldemort's head. With a deep breath she cast her spell. "Confundus!" And to her eternal horror. Voldemort dodged and the spell hit Harry.

Harry stood on his feet, but only barely. The spell had been powerful, with all the emotion Ginny could muster behind it. Harry was reeling, leaning back in forth with dizziness. Bellatrix saw what had happened and began jumping for joy and shouting, "Master! Finish Him!"

The last thing Harry Potter saw of life was a flash of green as he heard the two most dreaded words from Voldemort. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort stood in shock. He won... For some reason he couldn't believe it. It wasn't until his Death Eaters began cheering did he come around. "I am Victorious! I claim control over this entire realm!"

No sooner had he said this than a storm rolled in from what seemed like all directions. As soon as it came to a head, lightning struck the ground in front of Voldemort. A man in white, oriental style clothing, wearing a sokket hat stood where the lightning struck. The man turned and faced Voldemort and stared at him with white eyes. "You? Control this realm?" he asked with a chuckle. "I don't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Voldemort looked on this new comer with extreme disgust. "I don't know who you think you are," the Dark Lord began with a level of calm that no one thought him capable of, "but you are now a dead man. Avada Kedavra!" Everyone flinched as he cast the spell at the man who came from the lightning, and were all amazed as he just batted the spell away.

Raiden's eyes sparked and began to glow white. "I, you miserable mortal, am Raiden. I am the Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm. You, Tom Marvolo Riddle, control nothing," Raiden paused here to see the look of anger on the face of Voldemort and noticed that many of the people backed away. He thought privately that it must the the damned prophecy that linked him with that boy dead on the ground over there. "If you really want to take control of this realm, then you will be give the opportunity. There is a martial arts tournament held once every generation. It grants great power to the winner. All you'd have to do is learn to fight and you'll be able to take control of this realm."

Voldemort looked around at his death eaters and the others gathered around the bloody battle field that was Hogwarts. He looked completely in control but he was actually weighing his options in his mind. The only thing was stood in his way of total control was some silly muggle dueling tournament. He looked at the body of the fabled Boy-Who-Once-Lived and chuckled. The only threat to him was gone. The prophecy said that Harry was the one, the only one, who could kill him and the brat was now dead. He looked back at Raiden with a sarcastic smirk. "Very well Thunder God. I accept your terms. Where is this Tournament to be held?"

Raiden knew he'd tricked the fool into the fight. Now he'd have to finish the second part of his plan. "Its on an island that exists in a neutral area between realms," Raiden said as he removed a scroll from his belt and presented it to Voldemort. "Welcome to Mortal Kombat, Tom Riddle. I would suggest that you learn to fight like a muggle. Magic will only get you so far against the other Kombatants. The tournament is in 5 years," and with that the Thunder God disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Voldemort looked around at everyone there and smirked a wicked grin. He kicked the body of Harry Potter, then looked at the appalled crowd. "To show that I am not without some measure of mercy," He said while raising his wand, "I swear upon my magic that I will not attack, kill, or terrorize anyone or appear before anyone until I have won this Mortal Kombat." He turned and looked at his death eaters. "We leave... now..." and they all disapparated.

Harry woke up and felt like he was dead. Then he remembered what happened... He was dead. Dead and gone from everyone he held dear... Damn it. He felt searing heat wash over him. He sat up and looked around. He still felt very dazed and confused but found his feet after about ten minutes. Damn it was hot. He looked around and saw the lava and crags everywhere. "Great... Some great adventure Albus... Where am I now?" Harry asked out loud, mainly just to hear his own voice. He didn't expect and answer.

Harry heard a deep, gruff voice that sounded like it was being spoken through a filter answer his question. "You, boy, are in the neither realm. What you mortals call Hell."

Harry jerked around and saw a man that easily six feet and a half tall. He was decked out in black and yellow with a face mask. On his back were two straight, single edged swords. What stood out more than his obvious combat gear were his eyes. Both were glazed over like they belonged to that of a dead man. "Who... What... Who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I am Scorpion. Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan. Now how did such a young one end up in hell? Surely you didn't lead that horrible of a life?" Scorpion poised his question from a more amused stand point than anything else. It wasn't that he really cared, but there was something about the boy... it reminded him of his son before Quan Chi destroyed his clan.

Harry looked at the ninja and then at his surroundings... everything was red and dry. He took a few steps and felt that his legs were really heavy. His entire body ached. Examining himself, he found a large, angry lightning bolt shaped scar on his chest right were he'd been hit with Voldemort's curse. His head shot up suddenly and turned to Scorpion. "So how did I get here? I remember I was fighting for my life, someone hit me with a spell that knocked me stupid, and then I was hit with the killing curse."

Scorpion looked as intrigued as a specter possibly could. "Well there's your reason, I am familiar with this curse. I've seen it used. I believe its called Avada Kedavra?" Scorpion asked as he approached Harry. All Harry could do was nod dumbly, so Scorpion continued. "That spell is a one way ticket to hell. We've had quite an influx of them today. In short, people killed by that spell don't get the chance to go to heaven."

It took it a moment for this to sink in, but when it did. It hit Harry like a ton of bricks. His parents! Dubledore! A lot of his friends were all killed by the killing curse. "So everyone who is killed by that spell are here?!" Harry asked in a frightened voice. Scorpion nodded. "My parents and mentor are here somewhere! I have to get to them!"

No sooner had Harry tried to run than the earth beneath him began to break and roil. Suddenly, ten undead leaped from the ground and looked ready to fight. They moved with a grace that no inferi Harry had ever seen had. In less than a second, Scorpion was pushing Harry behind him. "You might want to back up. Your magic is of no use on hellspawn."

"What are we gonna do? There are to many of them Scorpion," Harry stated with a twinge of fear in his voice.

Scorpion chuckled. "'We' are going to do nothing." With that, Scorpion removed his mask, revealing nothing but a skull. His deep voice changed to a shrieking that the most powerful banshee would be proud of. "Foolish hellspawn! You are nothing compared to true undead!" Scorpion said before breathing a huge stream of fire. They were all nothing but ashes in a matter of moments, save one that was far in the back. It was now running away. Scorpion replaced his mask and stuck out his hand, palm facing forward.

His palm split down the middle horizontally. A large barbed and hooked spear head emerged from the split. The spear head, attached to a savage hooked and barbed chain, suddenly launched forward at an extremely high speed. The harpoon lunged through the hellspawn's back and forked out its front, hooking into its flesh. Scorpion jerked his hand back and the projectile began to retract itself into his hand. "Get over here!"

The hellspawn was dragged all the way back to Scorpion's hand where its neck was promptly broken. It crumpled to the ground and became dust. Scorpion turned his head and looked behind him. "What's your name?" He asked, addressing Harry.

"Harry Potter... I have to find my family. Can you help me Scorpion?" Harry asked in a monotonous voice.

"I've seen many people come to this hell Harry," Scorpion answered him " Almost everyone in fact. I will do my best to help you find them if you'll help me with something."

"What is that?" Harry retorted when a bolt of lightning struck before them.

In the place where the lightning stuck was a figure unknown to Harry but known all to well to Scorpion, who looked like he was going to go on the offensive again. "What do you want Thunder God?"

"I have come with an offer for both of you." Raiden said simply. "First for you, Harry. I am Raiden, the Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm. My offer for you is your life and the lives of your family. I have already moved them from this hell to a much happier place."

Harry's entire countenance changed at that point. Hearing that his family were safe and that he had a chance at life again would brighten the day of any dead man sentenced to a hell he didn't deserve. "What must I do Raiden?"

"You must defeat Voldemort in the next Mortal Kombat tournament and save Earthrealm from Outworld," Raiden said in a serious tone.

Scorpion began laughing harder than he ever had before, even in life. "This boy is no Kombatant, Thunder God, and yet you set the goal of winning a Mortal Kombat for him to get his life back?! You are insane Raiden. What do you expect him to be, another Lui Kang?"

Raiden's eyes flashed at Scorpion's mockery of himself and Earthrealm's greatest fighter. "I wouldn't make light of this subject Scorpion, my offer you is the resurrection of yourself, your clan, and your family if you train him and ready him."

Scorpion's eyes widened at this prospect. "I... will accept your terms Raiden, but the boy will need more than training as a Shirai Ryu before he's ready."

Raiden looked at Scorpion with some interest in what he was saying. The specter was being helpful for the first time in his after life. "What do you suggest Scorpion?"

"As much as it pains me to say this. After I'm done with him, it may be prudent to take him to the arctic regions, to the temple of Dalia." Scorpion paused to see if Raiden was following his thought processes. "Let Sub-Zero train him in the ways of the Lin Kuei."

"So you're saying that he should be trained by the other Kombatants of Earthrealm in order to ready him?" Raiden asked in order to clarify what the ninja was saying to which Scorpion simply nodded. "I like that idea. Its a pity that the strongest can't teach him as well. Train him well Scorpion. I will be back in a years time to fetch him." With that declaration, Raiden departed.

Scorpion sighed and looked at Harry, "Well kid, You ready to begin?"

Ginny Weasley was distraught. She killed Harry Potter two weeks ago. Well maybe she didn't cast the killing curse, but she was the one who signed his death warrant by casting that confundus charm. What was worse is that Ron and Hermione knew. Where as Hermione understood what Ginny was trying to do, she believed that she should have kept out of it and thus was livid with her. Ron, on the other hand, completely blamed her and disowned her as a sister. When they were in the same room together, he acted as if she didn't exist.

She was sitting at the enlarged dinner table at the burrow when Ron came down stairs. Hermione was right behind him. She knew something was bound to happen since they were all alone. Her parents were at an order meeting being run by Flitwick and McGonnagal, and the twins were at their shop.

Ron took one look at her and saw red. Giving in to his anger, he walked up and kicked her in the side of the head and knocked her from the table. "Murderers don't get to sit at the table like normal people."

Ginny, who was about to stand and retaliate, was stopped immediately by his words. She knew he blamed her. Hell, the whole family and half of wizarding Brittan blamed her. She was a hero... but to the wrong side. Voldemort personally offered her a spot as a death eater to which she refused.

Everyone in the family had shunned her save for the twins and Arthur. Her mother blamed her for one of her sons dieing. Her brother blamed her for the loss of his best friend and brother. Bill and Charlie refused to speak with her, something about dragons reacting to his death and the dispersement of the Potter trust at the bank. Fred and George understood that she was trying to save the love of her life and everything went tragically south. Arthur knew that she only had the best of intentions and did his best, along side the twins, to comfort his daughter.

Ginny just looked up at the brother who used to be so over protective that it was annoying. Now she wished that she had that back. She looked to Hermione who had the slightest look of sympathy on her face. Ginny stood and ran from the room.

It would've been so much easier to defend herself if she hadn't sworn off magic.

Hermione looked at Ron with a little trepidation. She knew where he stood on the issue and not to press it to much. "Ron, don't you think that was a little... well... to much. I understand that you're upset about Harry's death, so am I, but she was only trying to help him."

Ron glanced at Hermione and said in a stern voice that left no room what so ever for argument. "She should've stayed out of it Hermione. Its her fault he lost. I know the battle could've gone either way, but what she did made him lose. It might've been Vol... Vol... damn it all, Voldemort that killed him, but it was Ginny that murdered him," Ron said looking at his wife. He wasn't backing down on this issue. Not this time...

Luna Lovegood was sitting in her bed room in her house not to far from the burrow looking over her secret seeing stone. She knew all to well what was coming. She'd seen it a long time ago. Thats why she befriended Harry Potter. She wanted to be a part of it. Just like she had predicted, Harry was now in hell and Raiden had manipulated the Mortal Kombat to where Earthrealm stood nearly no chance of losing. The Elder Gods would not be pleased.

Luna Smirked about how much she knew that other people didn't. She was enlightened. Thats why she had to give off the air of insanity. True she thought outside the box and did dress a little... eccentrically. But that was just her way of doing things.

Looking back to her stone, she decided that she would watch over Harry's training and watch his progression. Maybe one day she'd tell Ginny that what she did was actually a good thing. Tell her that Harry wasn't only the hero of a people, but an entire realm.

A/N: Well this was fun. I suppose the action is gonna be pretty good from here on out.

I wonder what's in store for our tragic hero next.

And will Ron pull the bug out of his ass and realize that he's only making Ginny hurt more?

Stay tuned for Chapter four of Harry Potter and the Final Kombat!

Fight!


End file.
